Papa Mesum
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Kisah ini menceritakan seorang ayah yang sangat baik kepada anaknya. Ia tidak segan untuk membantu anaknya yang sedang belajar di perpustakaan sekolahnya. Benar-benar ayah yang baik. Kisah keseharian tentang Ayah Naruto Uzumaki dan anaknya Asia Uzumaki. Lemon! Incest!/ Warn: Inside! Jangan terkecoh dengan Summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto & High School DxD bukan punya saya.**

 **Warning: Lemon, kata kotor? Entahlah, Incest, OOC, Au, Typo, dan masih banyak lagi.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Asia.**

 **Rating:M!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Papa Mesum!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it!**

Pagi ini, Asia Uzumaki sedang memasak sebuah sarapan untuk dirinya serta Sang Ayah—Naruto Uzumaki. Tapi, ada yang aneh dari wajah imut milik Asia. Gadis itu terlihat sangat kesal.

"Selamat pagi, Asia- _chan_!"

"Hmph!"

Asia malah tidak menjawab sapaan pagi dari sang ayah. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum maklum akan kelakuan anak satu-satunya itu, pria itu berjalan mendekati Asia yang sedang memasak, ia kemudian menyeringai saat sudah berada di belakang Asia.

"Hey, tidak sopan jika kau mengabaikan sapaan tadi, Asia- _chan_ …" ujar Naruto sambil meremas dada kecil milik Asia.

"Ja-jangan… sentuh!" Asia menyikut Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga, membuat pria itu mundur beberapa langkah. Gadis itu kemudian berbalik dengan wajah kesal miliknya. "Dasar lelaki brengsek, kau itu sampah jangan menyentuhku sembarangan, sialan!"

Naruto hanya bisa tertawa garing mendengar kata-kata kotor yang keluar dari bibir mungil Asia. Naruto pun berbalik, kemudian mengambil tas kerja miliknya. "Asia- _chan_ , kau bawa saja sarapan itu untuk makan siangmu, aku akan mencari makan di luar." Asia tidak menjawab, sementara Naruto masih tersenyum maklum. "Ba-baiklah… a-aku akan pergi terlebih dahulu. Sampai jumpa!"

Asia masih terus mengaduk supnya, wajah cantiknya masih terlihat kesal dengan kelakuan ayahnya tersebut. Perlu di ketahui, Asia dan Naruto tinggal hanya berdua di sebuah rumah sederhana, istri Naruto sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Namun ada hal lain yang selalu membuat Asia kesal setengah mati kepada ayahnya. Sifat mesum yang dimiliki ayahnya itu sudah kelewatan batas. Mungkin karena sudah lama tidak 'berduaan' bersama istrinya membuat pria itu menjadi mesum terhadap anaknya sendiri.

"Ah, kenapa aku memikirkan si sampah itu?" dia pun mulai memakan sarapannya dengan khidmat, dan tenang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya serta menyiapkan _bento_ , Asia berjalan menuju ke sekolahnya. Konoha Gakuen, sebuah sekolah swasta favorit di kota Konoha. Lagipula, sekolah tersebut dekat dengan rumah Asia, dan juga Naruto menjadi guru Biologi di sekolah tersebut.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Naruto. Pria itu sangat terobsesi dengan anak gadisnya, Asia Uzumaki. Mungkin dia teringat mendiang istrinya saat dia melihat ataupun menatap Asia.

"Berangkat pagi, dan kelasnya si Brengsek itu. Aku jadi malas untuk ke sekolah sekarang." Gumam Asia yang masih kesal, karena pelajaran pertama di hari itu adalah Biologi, mata pelajaran yang di ajarkan oleh Naruto. "Lebih baik aku ke perpustakaan saja, daripada di hukum bila berada di atap sekolah."

Asia pun kembali berjalan menuju perpustakaan yang ada di sekolah itu. Perlu di ketahui, murid disana diperbolehkan masuk ke perpustakaan di saat jam pelajaran. Memang aneh sih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Di balik tembok, seorang pria sedang berdiri sembari menerawang langit-langit koridor sekolah itu. Ia kemudian menyeringai mendengar langkah kaki Asia yang sudah menghilang dari pendengarannya.

Pria bersurai pirang itu pergi mengikuti Asia, namun sejenak ia ke kelas yang ditempati Asia terlebih dahulu. "Selamat pagi semua! _Sensei_ mau memberitahukan sesuatu, ada tugas dariku, Bab yang aku ajarkan kemarin tolong kalian rangkum, dan kumpulkan di atas meja!"

"Terus, _sensei_ mau kemana?"

"Ada urusan mendadak yang membuatku tidak bisa masuk ke kelas ini. Jadi, sampai jumpa!"

Pria itu langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas itu menuju perpustakaan. Seringai di wajah tampannya tidak luntur saat ia memikirkan apa yang terjadi di perpustakaan nantinya.

.

.

.

.

Di perpustakaan, Asia sedang membaca sebuah buku di pojok ruangan, kebetulan di perpustakaan tersebut tidak ada yang menjaga, jadi dirinya bisa masuk dan membaca secara leluasa.

"Beberapa pelajaran yang kemarin di ajarkan Sirzech- _sensei_ harus aku kuasai." Ia sangat serius dalam membaca buku tersebut, sehingga tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang sedang mengincarnya dari belakang.

Naruto—ayah Asia—berjalan mendekati putrinya. Penis miliknya pun sudah mengacung saat ia melihat anaknya dari belakang. _"Pengalaman pertama bersama anak di perpustakaan sekolah. Heh, ini akan menarik pastinya."_ Batin Naruto yang terus berjalan mendekati Asia.

Pria itu langsung memeluk Asia dari belakang, salah satu tangannya membekap mulut Asia supaya tidak berteriak kesetanan. "Tenang… Asia- _chan_ , tenang…"

" _Tenang gundulmu, aku sesak bodoh!"_

Tangan Naruto yang lain mulai meremas dada kecil milik Asia, membuat gadis itu terkejut. "Mmpmmppfff!"

"Oh, kau minta dilepas? Maaf, jika terlalu sesak." Ujar Naruto yang menempelkan penis besar miliknya di belahan pantat Asia. Salah satu tangan Naruto langsung bergeser ke bawah, "tapi tunggu sampai ini masuk…"

Asia hanya bisa pasrah saja saat penis besar milik Naruto mulai menerobos area intim miliknya. _"Si-sial!"_

"Membungkuk sedikit." Ujar Naruto dengan suara serak miliknya, ia membisikkan itu tepat di telinga Asia, dan sekarang ini Naruto sedang menjilati telinga tersebut. Asia menuruti apa kemauan dari sang Ayah, ia tidak bisa membantah ataupun membela diri, karena ayahnya terlalu kuat untuk dirinya.

Naruto melepas dekapannya yang berada di mulut Asia, membuat gadis itu mengambil nafas sedalam-dalamnya. "Kau… kau gila! Bagaimana kalau aku mati?" Asia menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah kesal miliknya.

"Ah, maaf-maaf." Dengan cepat, Naruto mendorong Asia untuk menempel di tembok perpustakaan tersebut. Ia pun kembali berusaha untuk memasukkan penis miliknya ke dalam Vagina Asia. "Ahhh, susah sekali."

"Si-sialan, ja-jangan lakukan hal… Ahh yang seperti ini…" Asia mencoba untuk melawan dorongan dari Naruto. "Si-sial, kau… sudah memaaahh…memasukkannya… dasar sampah!"

Naruto hanya bisa menyeringai saat dirinya memasuki Vagina sempit milik anaknya itu. Pria itu terus mendorong dan mengeluarkan penis milik di dalam Vagina milik Asia. "Seperti biasa Asia- _chan_ … seperti biasa…"

"Keh, cepat…ahh, selesaikaahnn…"

"Baik, baik…" Naruto pun mempercepat pergerakannya, ia tidak lupa untuk meremas lembut dada kecil milik Asia. Sementara itu, sang gadis menutupi bibirnya yang sewaktu-waktu mengeluarkan desahan. "Heee, kau dirumah selalu mendesah. Kenapa disini tidak?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang dibuat polos.

"Jangan berchandaah… Kau mau kita dikeluar…khan…?" Naruto tidak menjawab, ia hanya menutup mulutnya sembari terus menggenjot vagina milik Asia. "Akuh… ah… Ke-keluaahhr…" Asia menyemprotkan cairan miliknya, cairan tersebut membasahi penis Naruto membuatnya licin, sehingga Naruto dengan leluasa menggenjot Vagina Asia.

"Cepat sekali…" komentar Naruto kepada sang anak. Ia pun terus melakukan kegiatannya, menggerakkan pahanya maju-mundur, tapi dengan tempo yang cepat. Asia kembali di buat terkejut dengan kecepatan yang dimiliki Naruto. Mulutnya megap-megap seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun terhenti karena Naruto terus menggenjot dirinya. "Sebentar lagi… sebentar lagi… ugh, kau memang hebat Asia. Apa rahasiamu sehingga membuat Vaginamu ini sempit?"

"Diam!" Naruto menyeringai, namun tidak lama kemudian, ia merasakan sebuah dorongan untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam penisnya.

"Keh! Aku… keluar…." Sperma Naruto menyembur keluar memenuhi Vagina Asia, hingga meluber keluar bersama dengan Orgasme yang dicapai oleh Asia.

"Ahhh…" Asia pun mendesah pelan, karena ini kedua kalinya ia orgasme.

Naruto bernafas lega, kemudian ia langsung terjatuh dengan pantatnya dulu yang menyentuh lantai, ia menarik Asia juga yang sedang mengatur kembali nafasnya. "Kau mau ronde kedua?"

"Dalam mimpimu!"

Penis Naruto yang tadi melemas, langsung tegang kembali namun hanya 75% saja. Kedua tangan pria itu mengangkat paha mulus Asia, kemudian menaik turunkan tubuh mungil anaknya itu.

Asia sendiri kembali terkejut dengan kelakuan ayah kandungnya itu. "He-hey, Papa… ke-kenapa…?"

"Aku masih belum puas, Asia- _chan_. Masih belum!" Naruto terus menaik turunkan tubuh Asia, kali ini bersama dengan pantatnya. "Cepat, keluar lagi…"

Tak berselang lama, Asia kembali mengeluarkan Orgasme-nya untuk ketiga kalinya."Pa-pa… akuh… Ke-keluaahh…"

"Keh!" bersamaan dengan Naruto. Ia mengeluarkan kembali Sperma miliknya ke dalam Vagina sempit milik Asia. "Lega rasanya… Hm? Tertidur?" Naruto langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Asia yang sekarang ini sudah tertidur dengan nyenyak. "Wajahmu seperti malaikat saja."

Pria itu merapikan seragam Asia, serta pakaian miliknya. Kemudian mengangkat gadis itu, dan mengantarnya ke ruang kesehatan di sekolah tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC or END?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Oke, kemarin saya berdiskusi sama Azriel/Lolicon bijak, dan Febri/The World Arcana. Ya mungkin bicara soal hal mesum, dan inilah jadinya.

 **Oni Chi Chi Versi Naruto x Asia!**

Btw, saya sudah semampunya membuat sebuah Lemon Full? Ini Full kan!? Oke, ini Full. Nah, Fictnya dilanjut atau END disini?

Untuk Fict yang lain, saya masih memikirkan jalan ceritanya…lagi! Jadi, dipending dulu dengan FIct ini.

Dah mungkin itu saja, kalo ada kesalahan saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya.

 _Shinn Out! Adios!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto & High School DxD bukan punya saya.**

 **Warning: Lemon, kata kotor? Entahlah, Incest, OOC, Au, Typo, dan masih banyak lagi.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Asia.**

 **Rating:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Papa Mesum!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2: Flashback dimana Asia kehilangan darah miliknya.**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **Flashback!**

Asia Uzumaki. Seorang gadis yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama, umurnya masih 15 tahun. Namun dia sudah ditinggal oleh ibu kandungnya setahun yang lalu. Gadis itu sangat sedih mendengar berita kematian ibunya, membuatnya tidak keluar kamar selama tiga hari.

Asia mempunyai seorang ayah kandung bernama Naruto Uzumaki, pria itu seorang guru di sekolah menengah atas Konoha. Naruto juga sangat sedih mendengar kematian istrinya. Ia begitu terpukul, namun tidak terlalu parah seperti Asia. Naruto bangkit dari keterpurukannya, dan bertekad untuk merawat Asia sampai dewasa.

Namun, semua tekad itu pudar dan diganti oleh hal-hal aneh yang ada di kepala Naruto. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh pria itu, tapi yang pasti. Hal aneh itu akan membahayakan Asia. Dan hal itu terjadi disaat Asia berumur 15 tahun, kejadian tersebut terjadi di rumah setelah pulang sekolah.

Saat itu, Asia tengah duduk santai di ruang sofa. Ia juga sudah mengambil minuman dingin dari dalam lemari pendingin. "Sungguh, hari ini sangat panas." Ia menggerutu karena merasakan hawa panas yang ada disekitarnya. Gadis itu berinisiatif untuk membuka seragamnya yang sudah basah karena keringatnya, ia membuka seragamnya hingga menyisahkan celana dalam putih serta Bra putih miliknya.

"Ahh~~ segarnya…"

Namun, Asia tidak tahu kalau di balik tembok dibelakangnya ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasi dengan seringai miliknya. Ya, dia Naruto—ayah dari Asia. Pria itu masuk ke dalam dengan langkah pelan, membuat Asia tidak menyadari kalau dia sedang dalam bahaya.

Dengan santai, Naruto masuk ke dalam ruang tamu itu. "Aku pulang, Asia- _chan_."

"Oh, papa. Selamat datang. Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau kau datang tadi."

Naruto hanya tersenyum maklum, ia pun duduk di sebelah Asia. Ternyata gadis itu tidak risih dengan kedatangan ayahnya serta dirinya yang hampir telanjang. "Hari ini sangat panas ya?" ujar Naruto yang mulai melepas dasi serta kancing kemeja miliknya. Pria itu melempar kemeja tersebut ke sembarang tempat.

"Papa, nanti kau harus membawa kemejamu ke keranjang…." Ujar Asia yang mulai kagum dengan tubuh seksi milik Ayahnya.

Naruto mengangguk kemudian menyalakan _Air Conditioner_ melalui remote yang di pegangnya. Ia sedikit melirik ke Asia yang tengah memandangi dirinya dengan gugup. _"Oh, ternyata dia terangsang dengan tubuhku?"_

"Asia- _chan_ , tolong ambilkan minuman untuk papa!"

Asia sedikit gelagapan, kemudian ia berjalan untuk mengambil sebuah botol air mineral yang berada di lemari pendingin. Naruto sendiri terus memandangi pantat milik Asia yang sekarang ini sedang bergoyang mengikuti irama langkah kaki Asia.

"Papa, mau pakai gelas atau botol?"

"Bawakan botol saja."

Asia kembali mengangguk, kemudian mengambil satu botol air mineral yang berada di dalam lemari pendingin, lalu berjalan kembali ke sofa tempat Naruto duduk. Gadis itu sesekali melirik tubuh seksi milik ayahnya, ia meneguk ludahnya. "I-ini…"

Naruto langsung menarik tangan mungil Asia untuk jatuh di dalam pelukannya. Asia sangat terkejut dengan tingkah laku ayahnya, gadis itu meronta untuk keluar dari dekapan ayahnya. "Maaf, tapi papa lebih nyaman seperti ini…" bisik Naruto tepat di telinga Asia.

"Le-lepaskan…" Asia terus meronta untuk dilepaskan. "Pa-papa, lepaskaan… Papa…"

Naruto tidak membalas perkataan Asia, ia terus mendekap tubuh mungil Asia, sembari salah satu tangan Naruto meremas kecil pantat Asia. "Anak Papa memang sudah dewasa…" bisik Naruto yang kemudian menyeringai, saat ia merasakan tubuh Asia menegang.

Dengan cepat, Naruto mengangkat tubuh mungil Asia, kemudian menidurkannya di atas sofa. Seringai di wajahnya tidak pudar saat menatap wajah Asia, ia pun langsung mencium bibir mungil Asia. Naruto tahu kalau Asia masih terkejut dengan tingkahnya, ia terus menyerang bibir Asia serta kedua dada kecil milik anaknya tersebut.

Naruto menarik wajahnya, ia menatap Asia. "Hey, bereaksilah sedikit. Aku sudah mengambil ciuman pertamamu."

Asia menggelengkan kepalanya, "papa, ini tidak benar, kan? Kita ayah dan anak, kenapa kau melakukan—"

"Tidak ada salahnya, kan? Aku sendiri sudah lama tidak melakukan ini." Jawab Naruto sembari menunjukkan seringai miliknya. Tangan kanannya sudah melepas kail pengikat bra milik Asia. "Waaahh, masih merah muda. Kau lebih cantik begini, daripada memakai pakaian." Asia mendecih kesal dengan 'pujian' yang dilontarkan Naruto, dan itu semakin membuat pria itu bersemangat.

Salah satu tangan Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam celana dalam milik Asia. "Hiiii! Apa yang kau masukkan!? Pa…paahh…"

"Jari tengah." Jari Naruto terus mengobok vagina milik Asia, membuat sang pemilik vagina itu menahan desahannya. "Oh, ayolah. Keluarkan desahanmu, kau kan menikmati hal ini!" Naruto menunjukkan jari tengah miliknya yang sudah basah akibat Vagina Asia. "Lihat, kau basah kan?"

Asia sangat malu sekarang, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, sehingga ia tidak bisa menatap jari tengah Naruto yang basah itu. "Singkirkan jari menjijikkan itu dari hadapanku, Brengsek!"

"Ohhh, mulai berkata kasar ternyata."

Dengan kasar, Naruto langsung menarik bra Asia, serta celana dalam Asia hingga membuat gadis itu menjadi telanjang bulat. "A-a-a-apa yang kau lakukan sialan!?"

"Hmmm, kau dari tadi kepanasan, jadi aku membuka semua pakaianmu." Alasan yang tidak masuk akan Naruto.

Naruto menyeringai sesaat, ia melepas celana panjang miliknya. Asia sendiri menatap bagian bawah Naruto, wajahnya langsung memerah padam dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Sebuah celana dalam ketat yang membungkus penis besar Naruto.

Asia mulai mendorong dada Naruto, gadis itu tahu maksud Naruto yang melepaskan celana miliknya. Ia ingin kabur dari terkaman Naruto, namun semuanya sia-sia, karena tenaga yang dimiliki Naruto itu tidak sebanding dengan tenaga miliknya. "Lepaskan…! Sialan, lepaskan!"

"Belum selesai aku telanjang, kau mau dilepaskan? Tidak asyik ah."

"…TOLO—!"

"Sshh, kau mau tetangga kemari dan mendapati kita sedang berhubungan badan? Kau akan malu seumur hidup jika mereka tahu."

Beberapa saat setelah berhasil membuka celana dalam Naruto. Pria itu mulai membuka kedua paha Asia, ia bisa melihat betapa polosnya Vagina milik anaknya itu, tidak ada bulu sama sekali. Ia menyeringai, kemudian mengarahkan penisnya untuk masuk ke dalam Vagina itu.

Asia sendiri bergidik ngeri saat dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang mulai masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit yang akan ditimbulkan saat Naruto memasukkan penisnya ke dalam Vagina miliknya.

"Tahan ya… kau akan merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah dirasakan oleh remaja seusia dirimu." Penis Naruto mulai merengsek masuk ke dalam Vagina Asia. "Sempit…keh!"

"Aaahhh…" Asia mendesah kesakitan saat penis Naruto mulai menerobos selaput dara miliknya. "Ti-tidak… ini sakit… jangan diteruskan…"

"Maaf, sudah terlanjur masuk."

Asia hanya megap-megap dengan jawaban yang diterimanya dari Naruto. Ia terus menahan rasa sakit yang keluar saat selaput dara miliknya robek akibat sodokan penis Naruto. Air mata miliknya mulai turun, ia sungguh kecewa dengan ayahnya, kenapa Naruto bisa melakukan hal sebejat ini kepada anak kandungnya? Ini hal tabu, dan Asia sangat tahu itu.

Sekarang ini, Asia sudah pasrah dengan Naruto yang menerobos liang kewanitaan miliknya. "Pasrah memang jalan yang terbaik, benar kan Asia- _chan_?" ujar Naruto sembari terus menyodokkan penisnya ke dalam Vagina Asia. "Sempit… ah sial…"

Asia merasa dirinya sudah ternodai dengan tingkah laku Naruto. Ia sangat pasrah sekarang, ia mungkin akan sangat membenci ayahnya yang sekarang. Mungkin akan membenci Naruto selamanya. Ya, itulah yang Asia pikirkan sekarang.

Naruto terus menyodokkan penisnya sampai saat ia merasakan sebuah cairan hangat yang mengalir menyembur penis miliknya. "Sudah keluar? Kenapa tidak bilang?" Asia tidak menjawab, ia terus menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahan miliknya. "Oh, baiklah…sial, aku akan keluar."

Asia sangat terkejut, ia pun langsung mendorong dada Naruto untuk menyingkir dari tubuhnya. "Cepat…lepaskan penismu itu sialan! Aku bisa saja hamil kalau kau mengeluaahh…mengeluarkan sperma busukmu itu! Ahh…"

"Akhirnya kau mau bicara juga… ohh, aku keluar… aku keluar…"

"Tidak papa, tidaaahh…"

Terlambat, Naruto menyemburkan sperma miliknya dengan deras menuju Vagina Asia. Anak gadis itu menangis sesenggukkan ketika sperma milik ayahnya menyembur deras ke dalam Vaginanya.

"Kau jahat… Papa memang jahat…"

Naruto tersenyum, kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil Asia. "Maafkan papa yang menyemburkan sprema ke dalam Vaginamu." Ia mengelus punggung telanjang Asia, sesekali meremas pantat Asia.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian.

.

"Papahh, terusskan… ayo….banjiri Asia dengan sperma papah…" ujar Asia yang terus menaik turunkan pinggulnya. Ia merasakan sebuah kenikmatan yang tiada tara dari papanya itu.

Sementara itu Naruto menyeringai mendengar permintaan dari anak satu-satunya itu. Ia juga membantu Asia untuk mencapai Orgasme dengan menghentakkan pinggulnya ke atas. "Baik, baik…aku akan memberikan semuanya."

"Iyaah papah… lakukan terus… Asia… Asia mau keluaah…"

"Papa juga. Tahan sebentar…!"

Mereka berdua secara bersamaan melakukan Orgasme, keduanya mendesah keras menikmati klimak yang dikeluarkan.

.

.

.

 **Flashback off.**

"Dan beberapa jam setelah menangis, kau malah ingin mengulangi perbuatan itu. Dasar mesum!" gerutu Naruto sambil menatap Asia yang sedang meringkuk di atas kasur ruangan kesehatan di sekolahnya. "Tapi…. Kau harus mendapatkan hukuman setelah menunjukkan wajah _tsun-tsun_ itu kepadaku."

"Tidak papah, aku masih lelah… jangan sekarang." Asia membuka selimutnya, namun dia sangat terkejut sekarang. "Papa—!" Asia langsung disodori penis besar Naruto. "Cih, aku akan memuaskanmu sekarang!"

"Nah, begitu anak papa… uhh, kau tambah pintar ternyata…" komentar Naruto yang memuji _oral seks_ yang dilakukan Asia.

Gadis pirang itu terus memasukkan penis Naruto ke dalam mulut mungilnya. Sesekali mengocoknya untuk menambah sensasi terhadap Naruto.

"Aduh…hey, jangan di remas, sakit!"

"Hn! Biarkan, dasar sampah!"

"Ohh, main curang ternyata. Oke, akan papa ladenin sekarang!" Naruto memegang tangan Asia yang sedang menyentuh penisnya, ia mendorong tubuh anaknya itu untuk kembali berbaring di atas kasur ruangan kesehatan. "Nah, apa kau sudah bersiap dengan hukumannya?"

"Jangan lagi. Aku mohon jangan lagi!"

"Terlambat."

 _ **Thrust!**_

Naruto langsung menjebol Vagina Asia, "Sialan! Aahh, papah…" Asia mendesah saat penis Naruto kembali masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. "Ini berlebihaan…"

"Aku rasa tidak." Naruto langsung mencium bibir mungil Asia, salah satu tangannya meremas lembut dada Asia yang masih terbungkus seragam sekolahnya. "Sekarang siapa yang menikmati hubungan ini."

"Cih! Dalam mimpimu."

.

.

 **END atau TBC?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Udah rilis… '-') kurang hot? Ah, maaf… saya enggak bisa nulis yang terlalu hot. Mungkin kalian bisa membacanya disamping kompor gas. '-')b

Oke, Flashback sudah, lalu apa lagi? Ahegao? HELL NO! Saya enggak akan nulis dengan Genre itu. :v trauma! bentar, ini kurang panjang? Kalian enggak tahu gimana rasanya nulis Lemon. Bisa-bisa kalau terlalu panjang malah nyandet. Tadi saja sudah nyandet ditengah jalan, untung selesai. Btw, saya enggak kolab sama siapapun. '-')b

Kay, Author bejat mau pamit! Maaf kalau ada salah—YESH! ENGGAK DAPAT ARCHER ARTHURIA! MALAH DAPET RULER MARTHA!

 _Shinn Out! Adios!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto & High School DxD bukan punya saya.**

 **Warning: Lemon, kata kotor? Entahlah, Incest, OOC, Au, Typo, dan masih banyak lagi.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Asia.**

 **Rating: M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Papa Mesum!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3: Liburan.**

 **Enjoy it!**

Liburan bersama keluarga? Menyenangkan sepertinya. Tapi tidak bagi Asia Uzumaki, ini adalah liburan terburuk yang pernah di alaminya. Dahulu sebelum ibunya meninggal, liburan keluarganya sangat menyenangkan.

Namun sekarang, liburan yang di alami Asia akan sangat buruk. Tapi ia tidak mempermasalahkannya, karena akan ada beberapa teman serta guru dari sekolahnya yang ikut.

Teman-teman Asia yang ikut liburan bersamanya ada tiga orang; Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, serta Ino Yamanaka. Mereka bertiga adalah sahabat dari Asia. Lalu ada para guru; Sirzech Gremory, ia adalah kakak dari Rias Gremory, lalu Baraqiel Himejima, ayah dari Akeno Himejima, dan yang terakhir, Inoichi Yamanaka, dia adalah ayah dari Ino.

Tidak lupa juga, sang guru Biologi serta ayah dari Asia Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki. Kali ini pria itu tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu terhadap Asia, karena ada beberapa orang yang ikut di dalam liburannya.

Pria pirang itu menatap layar ponsel miliknya, ia telah mencatat semua jadwal. "Sirzech, kita akan sekamar dengan keluarga kita, kan?" Tanya Naruto kepada Sirzech yang berada di sampingnya. "Aku juga harus mengawasi kadar gizi dari Asia- _chan_ soalnya."

"Kamar yang akan kita pesan ada tiga. Mungkin satu kamar itu cocok denganmu serta Asia- _kun_."

Naruto kembali mencatat jadwalnya di ponsel pintar miliknya, "nah sudah. Terima kasih Sirzech."

Sirzech mengangguk sembari tersenyum kepada Naruto, kemudian kembali menatap ke arah depan. Naruto yang berada di sampingnya tahu kalau Sirzech mengincar Asia untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Naruto sangat tahu kalau Sirzech selama ini mempunyai perasaan terhadap Asia, dari gelagatnya saja ia sudah tahu.

Beberapa kali Naruto memergoki Asia sedang di ajari langsung oleh Sirzech saat dirinya berjalan-jalan di area perpustakaan. Untung saja saat itu idenya untuk memperkosa Asia di perpustakaan tidak terlaksana.

"Gadis-gadis, kalian sudah siap untuk pantai, dan pemandian air panas?" ujar Inoichi yang masih menyetir mobilnya menuju sebuah pantai. "Kalian pasti tidak sabar untuk berenang dan berjemur di panasanya sinar matahari."

Para gadis bersorak senang tak terkecuali Asia. Gadis pirang itu sangat bersemangat setelah tahu kalau ayahnya di undang untuk berlibur di pantai, dan juga merasa kesal karena ayahnya juga ikut kesana.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai! Pantai, dan lautan yang luas. Para lelaki, kita harus membawa barang ke penginapan yang sudah aku persiapkan, sementara para gadis, kalian bisa membantu kami serta berganti pakaian!" ujar Inoichi yang memberi intruksi kepada anak buahnya.

Naruto yang sekarang ini memakai kemeja Hawaii serta celana _training_ panjang miliknya sedang mengambil barang bawaanya serta milik Asia untuk di bawa ke dalam kamarnya. "Asia _-chan_ , tolong bawakan salah satu tas ini untuk di bawa ke dalam!" seru Naruto kepada Asia, pria itu memilihkan tas kecil yang berisi pakaian renang. "Aku akan membawa yang besar." Asia mengangguk, kemudian mengikuti Naruto yang mulai masuk ke dalam vila atau penginapan yang sudah di sewa.

Setelah sampai di kamar, Naruto langsung bergegas untuk menutup pintu kamar. Ia menyeringai setelah mengunci pintu tersebut. Asia baru saja sadar jika dirinya sudah terkunci bersama dengan ayahnya yang bejat itu. "Pa-papah! Kau tidak akan macam-macam kan?"

"Oh, Asia- _chan_ sudah pakai bikini ternyata. Imut sekali…"

"Pa-papah, jangan mulai…"

Naruto diam, kemudian semakin mendekati Asia. Sebelum Asia berteriak, Naruto sudah mengunci bibir mungil Asia dengan bibirnya, salah satu tangannya meremas kecil dada Asia.

Sementara itu tangan Naruto yang lain mulai membuka celana _training_ miliknya. Penis tegangnya sudah mengacung menyentuh vagina Asia yang masih diselimuti oleh celana dalam.

Naruto menggesekkannya tepat di kedua paha putih Asia. Pria itu menarik wajahnya, ia bisa menatap Asia yang wajahnya sudah sangat merah. "Kau menikmatinya kan?"

Asia tidak menjawab, ia mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain, "cih, dasar sam—Ja-jangan dimasukkaaannh…Papahh… jangan… akuhh… mohon…." Asia terkejut dengan benda keras nan panjang yang masuk ke dalam vagina miliknya, ia hanya bisa memberontak sembari mendesah. "Papahh… ada… ada orang…."

Naruto berhenti menyodok penisnya, ia kemudian mendengar sebuah suara ketukan dari luar. "Naruto, kami tunggu di depan! Cepat bereskan semua barang-barangmu!" pria itu bisa mendengar suara Sirzech dari luar. Dengan segera, ia duduk di atas lantai kayu sambil memangku Asia.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar, aku masih ada urusan dengan Asia." Kedua tangan Naruto mulai menaik turunkan pinggul Asia. "Sebentar lagi, duluan saja!"

"Oke. Kami tunggu di luar."

Setelah Sirzech pergi, Naruto mempercepat pergerakan pinggul Asia, ia juga tidak lupa dengan pinggulnya yang siap menyodok Vagina sempit milik anaknya tersebut. "Papa… papa…Akuh…"

"Baru sebentar sudah mau keluar, dasar lemah!"

"Paahhhh!"

Naruto bisa merasakan kalau penis miliknya di sembur oleh cairan hangat yang berada di Vagina Asia. Pria itu kemudian menidurkan sang anak, ia merentangkan kedua kaki Asia, dan kembali memasukkan penisnya kedalam vagina Asia.

Naruto terus menyodok vagina Asia, sesekali tangannya meremas dada yang terbungkus bikini itu. Bibir Naruto langsung menyambar bibir mungil Asia, pria itu mulai menerobos bibir Asia yang saat ini masih tertutup. Tangan kanannya mencubit kecil puting susu Asia, membuat gadis itu membuka bibirnya sehingga lidah Naruto bisa masuk ke dalam.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di luar vila. Sirzech serta yang lain sedang menunggu kedatangan Naruto serta Asia, Sirzech sendiri sedikit khawatir jika Asia terkena masalah. "Apa mungkin aku harus masuk ke dalam untuk melihatnya? Mereka lama sekali."

"Mungkin urusan ayah dan anak. Lagipula mereka sangat dekat bukan? Jadi maklumi saja Sirzech." Ujar Baraqiel memberikan nasihat kepada Sirzech. "Lebih baik salah satu dari kalian menungg—"

"Oh, maaf kami lama. Ada sesuatu yang harus dilakukan." Semuanya menoleh ke belakang, Naruto berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan Asia. "Maaf, Asia sedikit mabuk saat berada di mobil, jadi aku suruh untuk minum obat serta istirahat sebentar."

Baraqiel mengangguk, kemudian berbalik sambil menatap semuanya. "Nah, lakukan sesuka kalian, tapi patuhi juga aturan yang ada disini." Mereka semua mengangguk, kemudian para gadis—kecuali Asia—langsung berlari menuju laut untuk berenang, sementara para lelaki—kecuali Naruto—sedang memasang payung pantai untuk berteduh.

"Kau keluar banyak kan, Asia- _chan_?"

"Di-diam!" dengan cepat, Asia pergi dari sisi Naruto menuju ke para gadis yang masih berenang, gadis itu ikut bermain bersama mereka. Naruto sedikit tersenyum, kemudian pergi menemui para lelaki.

Waktu terus berlalu, sekarang ini sudah sangat siang, para gadis sekarang berteduh dibalik payung pantai yang melindungi mereka. Asia sekarang ini berada di balkon depan vila, ia duduk sambil menyesapi _Lemon tea_.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Asia sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Sirzech, gadis itu sedikit mengangguk menyetujui permintaan dari Sirzech. " _Sensei_ tidak berjemur bersama yang lain?"

"Dan membuat kulitku menjadi hitam, tidak deh. Kulitku akan rusak."

Asia terkekeh geli mendengar gerutuan dari sang guru. Ia kemudian kembali meminum _Lemon tea_. "Aku senang bisa berlibur seperti ini."

"Aku juga." Balas Sirzech yang kemudian berbalik menatap Asia dengan pandangan Intens. "Asia _-kun_. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan sekarang."

"Hm, memangnya ada apa _Sensei_?"

"Aku—"

 **Slab!**

Sebuah pisau dapur menancap di atas Meja makan. Asia dan sirzech terkejut dengan kedatangan pisau dapur tersebut.

Keduanya mencari siapa yang melempar pisau tersebut. "Hey, hey, kenapa kalian berdua seperti orang bingung? Aku ada di atas!"

Keduanya langsung menoleh ke atas, mereka bisa melihat kalau Naruto sedang duduk di pagar balkon atas dengan santainya."Hoo, pernyataan perasaan dari Sirzech ke Asia? Manisnya... Tapi Asia-chan akan menerimanya atau tidak?" Naruto menyeringai saat melihat wajah terkejut dari Asia itu sendiri. "Semoga kamu tidak menerimanya."

"Papa, apa yang kau lakukan di atas sana?"

"Mungkin berjemur." Naruto langsung melompat turun di atas pasir pantai. "Aku dulu seorang atlet _Parkour_ , kau tahu itu Asia- _chan_." Pria itu berjalan mendekati meja tersebut. "Sirzech- _kun_ , maaf aku mengganggu. Tapi Asia- _chan_ harus meminum obatnya sekarang."

"Paa—"

"Ssshh, kau perlu istirahat, jadi biarkan aku menggendongmu ke dalam kamar, oke?" Asia hanya diam saat dirinya di bawa pergi oleh Naruto menuju ke dalam vila. Sirzech hanya bisa menatap kepergian orang tua dan anak tersebut.

Pria muda itu tidak jadi menyatakan perasaan miliknya terhadap Asia, karena Naruto mengganggunya. "Cih, dasar sialan."

Naruto menyeringai di balik pintu saat mendengar decihan dari Sirzech. "Nah, kau tahu kan? Sirzech menyukaimu, Asia- _chan_ , dan aku tidak mau kalau kau disentuh oleh orang lain. Kau milikku satu-satunya." Naruto menambah seringaian miliknya, membuat gadis pirang yang berada di gendongannya itu bergidik ketakutan. "Tenang, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu kali ini, mungkin aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan ke _onsen_."

" _Onsen_? Kau tidak akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh kan?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia malah menyeringai mendengar perkataan dari Asia. "Kau akan tahu nanti."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau mengajakku ke _onsen_?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa malah ke sebuah kolam yang suhunya seperti di pemandian air panas!?"

"Oh, aku tidak bilang ya? Maaf, maaf." Naruto langsung mendorong Asia masuk ke dalam dkolam air panas yang berada disana. "Oh, Maaf Asia- _chan_ aku tidak sengaja."

"Kau GILA!"

Naruto membuka semua pakaiannya sehingga dia sudah telanjang bulat. "Aku memang gila Asia- _chan_." Naruto langsung menceburkan dirinya ke dalam kolam tersebut. "Bukalah pakaianmu, tidak akan ada yang melihat kok."

"Cih, daripada membuka pakaian, lebih baik aku ke vila saja." Asia berenang ke tepian, namun ia dicegat oleh Naruto. "Papah, menyingkir dari depanku!"

Naruto menyeringai sesaat, ia langsung menarik tubuh mungil Asia ke dalam pelukannya, salah satu tangannya menarik tali bikini milik Asia. "Oh, ayolah, kita sudah lama tidak mandi bersama."

Asia langsung menutupi kedua dadanya dengan lengan putihya. "Di dalam mimpimu! Minggir aku—"

Naruto menarik Asia ke pinggiran kolam, ia pun duduk di atas batu, sementara Asia masih berada di kolam tersebut. "Aku tidak akan menyingkir…" pria itu kemudian mengangkat tubuh mungil Asia, kemudian meletakkannya di atas kedua paha Naruto. "…Sebelum hukumanmu selesai."

"Tidak lagi, Papah!" Naruto langsung menjilati puting payudara Asia, sesekali ia menggigit kecil puting itu. "Ahhnn… papah… papah…" Asia mulai mendesah karena rangsangan yang diterimanya.

Kedua tangan Naruto mulai meremas kecil kedua dada tersebut. Jilatannya pun beralih ke bibir mungil sang anak, ia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam bibir Asia, mengobrak-abrik bagian dalam. Secara reflek, kedua lengan Asia sudah berada di leher Naruto, gadis itu memperdalam ciuman yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

Remasan Naruto mulai turun ke bawah hingga bikini milik Asia, Naruto mengangkat bongkahan pantat tersebut ke atas, kemudian mengatur penis miliknya ke dalam vagina Asia.

Asia terkejut, kemudian mendorong dada Naruto. "Pa… papah… jangan…hahh, jangan dimasuhhkaan…"

"Terlambat." Dengan pelan Naruto menurunkan bongkahan pantat Asia ke penisnya yang sudah sangat tegang. "Ugh! Sial, masih sempit!" gumam Naruto yang merasakan sesak saat penisnya masuk ke dalam Vagina Asia.

"Paahhh…" Asia mendesah memanggil nama Papanya. Ingin rasanya ia mendorong tubuh kekar sang Papa, namun apalah daya dengan tubuhnya yang mungil dan tidak kuat menahan tubuh kekar Naruto. "Chepahhtlaahh…"

Naruto langsung melancarkan serangannya. Ia menggerakkan pantat Asia naik turun sembari merasakan kenikmatan vagina milik anaknya tersebut. "Asiaah… kau basah…"

"Papahh… papahh…" Asia terus mendesah merasakan vaginanya di tusuk-tusuk oleh penis besar Naruto. "Aku mau lebih… Ya, aku mau lebi—" ucapannya terpotong dengan ciuman yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Sang papa itu mempercepat gerakan naik turun pantat Asia, dibantu dengan pinggul Naruto yang mengikuti irama naik turun pantat Asia.

Asia kembali melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Naruto. Ia terus menekan kepala milik Papanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kecupan demi kecupan dilancarkan Asia kepada Naruto, gadis itu tidak canggung sekarang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tubuh mungil Asia mulai menegang. Bersamaan saat itu juga, tubuh Naruto ikut menegang saat merasakan dirinya akan mengeluarkan Sperma. Naruto mempercepat pergerakkannya, "Asia… Asia… Asiaa… Keh, aku keluar!"

"Ahhkkk!" Asia mendesah panjang saat dia mengeluarkan cairan cinta miliknya, sementara itu Naruto menyemburkan sperma miliknya tepat saat Asia mendapatkan klimaks miliknya.

Dengan pelan, Naruto menidurkan dirinya ke atas batu yang berada di belakangnya. Ia dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal masih menaik turunkan pinggul Asia. "Aku belum keluar banyak."

"Ini… masih…sensitive… Papa… Jangan lagi…"

"Tidak sebelum aku keluar semua!" Naruto pun kembali mempercepat gerakkannya, membuat Asia kembali mendesah.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Naruto menyiramkan sperma miliknya ke dalam vagina Asia. Pria itu menyiramkan spermanya hingga meluber keluar dari Vagina Asia. "Papa, sudaaahh…?"

Naruto mengangguk, kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil Asia. "Sepertinya kita kembali pada malam hari, Asia- _chan_."

"Itu salahmu, dasar tidak tahu diri!"

.

.

.

"Baraqiel, kemana Naruto dan Asia- _kun_?"

Baraqiel menoleh kepada Inoichi, "kau Tanya saja ke Sirzech."

Inoichi pun berjalan menuju tempat duduk Sirzech. "Oi, merah. Kau tahu dimana ayah dan anak dari keluarga Uzumaki itu?"

Sirzech menoleh dengan pandangan horror. "Mu-mungkin mereka sedang berjalan-jalan…. Ya, berjalan-jalan… ahahaha…" Sirzech kali ini terlihat aneh. Bagaimana tidak? Pemuda itu melihat dengan kepala mata sendiri kalau Naruto dan Asia sedang melakukan hubungan intim di kolam air panas itu.

Namun Inoichi tidak begitu mengerti dengan maksud Sirzech. Pria paruh baya itu mengangkat kedua bahunya, kemudian pergi menuju Baraqiel yang sedang menyiapkan panggangannya.

"Yo, Sirzech!" Pemuda berambut merah itu menoleh ke asal suara, ia bisa melihat Naruto yang menyeringai dengan Asia yang berada di punggungnya. "Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali?" Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

"A-ah, aku hanya kurang enak saja kok."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya! Lebih baik kau bawa masuk Asia."

"Baiklah…" Naruto berjalan mendekati Sirzech, ia pun mulai mengatakan sesuatu dengan nada berbisik. "Aku tahu kalau kau dari tadi mengikutiku? Asia adalah milikku, dan tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh memilikinya."

Sirzech sedikit merinding dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Asia akan selalu di sisiku…"

.

.

.

 **TBC atau END? END aja!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Oke, mungkin akan saya buat 5 chapter untuk Fict ini. Selebihnya saya minta maaf karena kata-kata saya serta apapun yang berhubungan dengan saya.

Untuk besok, kalian bisa memilih.

Kuil.

Gua.

Di rumah + Xenovia.

Yak, cuman tiga pilihan. '-') silahkan dipilih!

 _Shinn Out! Adios!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto & High School DxD bukan punya saya.**

 **Warning: Lemon, Tsundere!Asia, kata kotor? Entahlah, Incest, OOC, Au, Typo, dan masih banyak lagi.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Asia x Xenovia.**

 **Rating: M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Papa Mesum!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4: Les Privat.**

 **Enjoy it!**

Sore ini, Naruto bersiap untuk keluar menuju ke rumah salah satu muridnya. Xenovia Quarta, seorang gadis pendiam yang juga teman dari Asia. Xenovia juga sering menggoda Asia yang saat itu dekat dengan Sirzech Gremory—guru di _Konoha Gakuen_.

"Asia- _chan_ , aku akan pergi mengajar les privat. Kamu dirumah sendirian tidak masalah, kan?"

"Pergi saja sana! Ajak juga si Xenovia untuk berhubungan intim denganmu, jadi kau tidak melampiaskan nafsu bejatmu terhadap diriku."

Naruto tersenyum kikuk dengan pernyataan Asia. Ia kemudian mengambil sepatu kasual miliknya. "Aku berangkat Asia- _chan_!" tidak ada sahutan dari dalam ruang keluarga. Naruto pun berpura-pura untuk keluar rumah, ia dengan hati-hati kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Suara-suara aneh pun mulai terdengar saat Naruto mendekati ruangan keluarga itu. Dahinya mulai mengernyit saat suara itu semakin keras, _"Suara Asia? Ada apa dengannya?"_ batin Naruto yang penasaran dengan kegiatan anak satu-satunya itu.

"Ahhh… papah… ke-kenapaaahh… kau-kau selalu…aaahh…mmhh!"

Wajah Naruto berubah sangat cerah ketika mendengar desahan Asia yang sedang berfantasi. Pria itu tahu kalau Asia sangat menikmati hubungan intim mereka, ia juga tahu kalau Asia adalah anak _tsundere_.

Naruto pun mengambil ponsel miliknya, ia mengirimkan _e-mail_ kepada Xenovia untuk datang ke rumahnya dengan dalih, Naruto tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah untuk sementara waktu, karena ada perbaikan ledeng. Yah, alasan yang tidak masuk akal bagi Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian, suara bel berbunyi. Dengan cepat, Naruto membuka pintu itu, tidak lupa ia menyelimuti Asia yang sekarang ini sedang tidur dengan tangannya yang masih memegang Vagina basahnya. Seringai Naruto muncul saat Xenovia datang.

"Selamat sore, _Sensei_. Permisi!"

"Ah, silahkan masuk. Maaf, tempatku tidak nyaman."

"Tidak masalah, saya malah senang bisa berkunjung."

"Aku akan membuatkan teh, kamu duduklah di ruang tamu," ujar Naruto menyuruh Xenovia untuk pergi ke ruangan tamu.

Gadis berambut biru itu langsung mengangguk, kemudian berjalan ke arah ruangan itu. Ia bisa melihat kalau Asia sedang terlelap dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Xenovia tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Maaf, Asia tertidur di sofa. Kamu bisa duduk di bawah." Naruto pun datang dengan nampan yang berisi tiga gelas yang berisi _Ocha_. "Silahkan diminum!"

"Terima kasih." Xenovia meletakkan tas miliknya, ia pun duduk di belakang meja kecil. " _Sensei_ , ada beberapa pelajaran yang tidak aku mengerti." Naruto pun mulai mengajari Xenovia beberapa bab yang tidak dimengerti olehnya. Pria itu mengajari segala sesuatu yang tidak diketahui oleh Xenovia, mungkin sedikit ilmu untuk Xenovia bisa membuatnya lebih pintar dibidang ini.

Beberapa jam berlalu, Xenovia tidur terlentang dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. "Sudah lelah?"

"Ya, bab yang aku tidak mengerti sangat susah."

"Oke kita istirahat terlebih dahulu."

Xenovia mengangguk, kemudian ia memenjamkan matanya. Sementara itu, Naruto terus mengamatinya dari ujung meja, ia melihat dada Xenovia yang lumayan besar. Seringai kejam muncul di wajah Naruto, mungkin mengerjai muridnya ini bisa membuatnya senang.

Pria itu pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya, ia kemudian menanggalkan kaos milinya. "Ah, sepertinya membuat Asia- _chan_ cemburu akan menyenangkan." Naruto kemudian berdiri di atas tubuh Xenovia yang masih tertidur, ia pun membuka resleting celana panjangnya untuk mengeluarkan penis besar yang sudah sangat tegang itu.

Naruto kemudian menarik ke atas kaos yang dipakai oleh Xenovia, ia bisa melihat dua buah gundukan yang masih tertutupi oleh bra berwarna hitam. Naruto mulai berjongkok di atas perut mulus milik Xenovia, ia kemudian menaruh penisnya di antara kedua dada besar tersebut.

"Wah, ini lebih besar daripada milik Asia." Naruto menoleh sebentar untuk melihat Asia yang masih terlelap. Kedua tangan Naruto mendorong belahan gunung kembar itu untuk mengapit penisnya, pinggul Naruto mulai mendorong maju mundur penisnya.

Wajah Xenovia mulai menunjukkan gelagat kalau dia akan bangun, tapi Naruto tidak takut sama sekali. Ia malah mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya untuk mencapai klimaksnya.

Beberapa menit berselang, ia menyemburkan spremanya tepat di wajah Xenovia. "Akh! Sial, aku mengeluarkannya tepat di wajah."

"Em… _sensei?_ Kenapa ada banyak cairan kental di wajahku?" Xenovia mulai membuka matanya, ia menjilati sperma Naruto yang berada di wajahnya. "Rasanya sedikit aneh. _Sen—!?"_ Xenovia sangat terkejut dengan gurunya tersebut. Gadis berambut biru itu langsung menatap penis besar milik Naruto. "Aa—Be-besar…"

"Hm? Memang kau pernah melihat ini?"

Xenovia mengangguk, kemudian salah satu tangannya mulai memegang penis Naruto. "Aku belum pernah melihat penis sebesar ini. Mungkin lebih besar daripada milik Kiba- _sensei_."

"Kiba? Oh, jadi kau pacarnya Kiba? Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau melakukan hal ini dengan anak anjing itu." Xenovia kembali mengangguk, membuat Naruto menyeringai melihatnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Xenovia langsung melahap penis tersebut, membuat Naruto gelagapan. Pria itu meremas rambut biru milik Xenovia sembari mengeluarkan desahannya. "Ahh, muridku memang sangat hebat…. Kau memang memiliki bakat Xenovia."

"Awku dwiajwarwi—oleh Kiba- _sensei_ sendiri."

"Keh… Kiba memang memang mempunyai Nafsu seks yang tinggi, ia bahkan pernah mengajak Asia untuk berhubungan." Naruto terus mendorong kepala Xenovia untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa sperma miliknya. "Dan Asia menendang kemaluan Kiba dengan keras. Keh! Ke-keluar!" Naruto menyemburkan spermanya lagi, tapi ini di dalam mulut Xenovia.

Gadis itu terbatuk-batuk karena menelan hampir seluruh sperma Naruto. Ia memuntahkan sperma itu di kedua tangannya. "Ugh! Rasanya lebih enak daripada milik Kiba."

Naruto tersenyum, kemudian berdiri mengambil beberapa lembar tisu. "Haha, kau memang gadis yang jujur Xenovia. Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal disini bersama Asia- _chan_? Aku pikir kau sangat akrab dengan anakku."

Xenovia mengusap bibirnya yang belepotan sperma, kemudian tersenyum manis kepada Naruto. "Boleh saja. Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Syarat—!?" Naruto terkejut, ia tidak menyangka kalau Xenovia langsung membuka semua pakaiannya. "Aku tahu…"

"…. Tahu apa?" Tanya Xenovia sambil menyeringai, ia kembali duduk di atas lantai kayu sambil membuat kedua kakinya lebar-lebar. " _Sensei,_ bisakah kau memasukkannya ke dalam sini?" pinta Xenovia sambil membuka vagina miliknya yang sudah basah.

"Hm, dengan senang hati, Xenovia- _chan_."

Naruto pun mengarahkan penisnya ke pintu masuk menuju liang kewanitaan Xenovia. Pria itu mulai menggesek-gesekkan penisnya di liang vagina Xenovia, ia menggoda Xenovia yang sekarang ini sudah sangat terangsang. "A-ayo…uhh, masukkan!" Naruto langsung mendorong masuk penisnya ke dalam vagina Xenovia. "Gah! Se—sak! Sial!"

"Xenovia…- _chan_ …sem-sempit!" Naruto masih kesulitan untuk memasukkan penis miliknya ke dalam vagina Xenovia.

Sementara itu di Sofa. Asia sedang melihat kegiatan intim Papanya dengan salah satu sahabatnya, gadis pirang itu menatap tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat sekarang. _"Papa…. Tidak, Papa hanya milikku. Tidak ada orang yang boleh mengambil Papa!"_ Batin Asia yang sekarang ini sudah kesal dengan kelakuan keduanya.

"A-asia- _chan_ , kau sudah bangun sayang? Kemarilah, ikut bergabung!"

Asia terkejut dengan perkataan Papanya. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain sambil menutupi dirinya dengan selimut. "Cih, siapa juga yang mau bergabung! Dasar Papa Brengsek!"

Naruto kembali menyeringai, ia kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda itu dengan Xenovia. "Xenovia- _chan_ , berbaliklah…" pinta Naruto yang langsung dituruti oleh sang gadis. Xenovia kemudian menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua telapak tangan serta lututnya, wajahnya sudah sangat terangsang karena Naruto yang terus merangsangnya.

Naruto kemudian memasukkan penisnya dari belakang. Pria itu merasa vagina Xenovia masih sempit seperti seorang gadis yang belum dimasuki apapun. " _Sen…sensei…_ ahh… tolong…lebihh..lebih… lebih cephaat… ahhh…. Sialan!" Xenovia terus meracau tidak jelas.

Kembali kepada Asia, gadis itu terdiam sambil mengelus vaginanya. Ia sendiri terangsang karena desahan yang keluar dari mulut temannya. _"Papa…papa…papa…."_ Ia terus membatin memanggil Naruto.

Sementara itu, Naruto semakin menyeringai, ia mengangkat tubuh bagian atas Xenovia kemudian meremas salah satu dada besar gadis itu. Pria itu kemudian mengelus pipi putih Xenovia. "Tatap wajahku Xenovia- _chan_!" gadis itu mengikuti instruksi dari sang guru, dengan cepat Xenovia mencium bibir Naruto, memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut pria itu.

" _Tidak…. Aku tidak mau Papa menjadi milik orang lain! Aku tidak mau!"_ Asia kemudian menyibak selimutnya, ia membuka semua pakaiannya sehingga membuat dirinya telanjang. "Se-sekarang, aku… uhh,"

Naruto tersenyum, kemudian menarik tangan putih gadis itu. Pria itu langsung mencium bibir tipis Asia sembari mendorong penisnya masuk ke dalam vagina Xenovia. Asia sendiri mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Naruto.

Beberapa saat setelah Asia mencium Naruto, ia lalu merangkak ke Xenovia yang masih menikmati sodokan yang diberikan oleh Naruto. "Xenovia- _chan_ …" Asia kemudian membentangkan kedua paha putihnya di depan wajah Xenovia, ia membuka vagina miliknya lebar-lebar. "Tolong…tolong… Ji-jilati..." Dengan cepat, wajah Xenovia sudah berada di atas vagina Asia. Gadis itu mulai menjilati vagina itu dengan semangat, tidak lupa ia menggigit kecil _clitoris_ Asia. "Ahhh… Ja-jangan disitu…Xenovia- _chan_ …jangan disi—Ahhh!" Orgasme Asia keluar dengan cepat saat salah satu jari Xenovia menusuk ke dalam vagina gadis itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto kembali mengangkat Xenovia. Pria itu terus mendorong penisnya keluar masuk ke dalam tubuh Xenovia. "Uh! Kau memang hebat Xenovia- _chan_ …sangat hebat…"

Gadis dengan rambut biru itu terus mendesah sambil meremas dadanya sendiri. " _Sensei…_ akuh… ahh….a…ku…..Ugh!"

Penis Naruto disembur oleh cairan panas dari dalam Vagina Xenovia. "Hebat. Kau bisa bertahan lama dibandingkan dengan Asia- _chan_." Asia langsung menatap tajam Naruto, pria itu sepertinya meremehkan kemampuan anak kandungnya itu. "Apa? Kamu mau menantangku, Asia- _chan_?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengeluarkan penisnya yang masih tegang.

Asia langsung berdiri, ia kemudian mendorong tubuh Naruto untuk tidur terlentang di atas lantai. Gadis itu mengarahkan vaginanya di atas penis Naruto. Sedikit demi sedikit, ia memasukkan penis itu kedalam vaginanya. "Emmhh… Pa-papahh!" Kedua tangan Naruto berada di pinggul Asia. "Agh! Papah!" Asia berteriak keras saat Naruto dengan kerasnya memasukkan penis besarnya itu. Asia pun langsung mencium bibir Naruto sambil terus mendorong pinggulnya ke atas dan kebawah.

Sementara itu, Xenovia sudah duduk sambil mengatur napasnya. "Jadi… Asia- _chan_ dan Naruto- _sensei_ punya hubungan seperti ini?" Xenovia mulai mendekati Naruto dan Asia yang sedang berhubungan. Gadis berambut biru itu menarik tubuh Asia, dan langsung mencium bibir mungil Asia, ia meremas kecil kedua dada Asia.

" _Gila mereka."_ Naruto yang melihat itu langsung bangun dan meremas dada besar Xenovia, ia sesekali menarik puting berwarna merah muda itu. "Kalian berdua ternyata mempunyai hubungan seperti ini ya?"

"Emmhh… Ti-tidak…aahh… aku tidak punya…hu-hubungan seperti ini… Ahhk…" Balas Asia yang tubuhnya terus bergerak. "Akuhh…. Aku hanya mencintai… Papah… hanya Papah…"

Naruto menaikkan alisnya, wajahnya mulai bersemu merah saat mendengar pernyataan dari anak tercintanya itu. Ia kemudian tersenyum lembut kepada Asia. "Kau boleh memiliku, sayang. Kau memang malaikatku." Naruto mengecup sekilas bibir mungil Asia.

"Bagaimana denganku?"

Para pirang itu menoleh ke arah Xenovia, lalu ternyum. "Kau boleh tinggal disini, Xenovia- _chan_." Ujar Naruto mengelus kepala biru Xenovia. Pria itu kemudian memeluk Xenovia, dan Asia berada di tengahnya. "Kita lanjutkan!"

Xenovia langsung meremas dada kecil Asia, serta memasukkan salah satu jarinya ke lubang anus gadis pirang itu. Sementara Naruto masih mencium bibir Asia sambil menaik turunkan pinggulnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, desahan Asia bertambah keras saat Naruto mulai menjilati puting susu Asia. "Papah… Papah… Akuhh…akuhh….!"

"Keluarkan… Asia- _chan_! Keluarkan! Ugh!" Naruto pun menyemburkan spermanya ke dalam vagina Asia, bersamaan dengan gadis itu yang mendapatkan orgasme miliknya. Mereka berdua mendesah keras karena klimaks yang mereka keluarkan.

Naruto langsung tidur terlentang dengna Asia yang di atas tubuhnya. " _Sensei?_ Kau tidak melupakanku, kan?"

"Ahhh… maaf, aku… lelah…"

Xenovia membuat wajah cemberut karena dia tidak kebagian Sperma Naruto. Namun dia masih punya satu rencana. Gadis itu mengangkat pantat kecil Asia, ia juga bisa melihat kalau sperma Naruto meluber keluar dari vagina Asia. Xenovia langsung menghisap penis Naruto yang masih lemas akibat klimaks hebat bersama Asia tadi.

"Xe-Xenovia- _chan_!?"

"Awda Awpa?" Xenovia tarus mengocok penis besar itu sembari ia menjilatinya, sehingga membuat penis Naruto kembali tegang walaupun tidak sebesar tadi. "Lebih cepat begini!" dengan gerakan cepat, Xenovia menancapkan penis itu ke dalam vagina miliknya. "Ahhhkkk! Gi-gila!?"

Gadis itu langsung mendorong pinggulnya naik turun untuk merasakan penis besar Naruto. Sementara itu, kedua tangan Xenovia sudah mulai menggerayai tubuh mungil Asia, membuat gadis pirang itu kembali mendesah. Naruto pun tidak mau kalah, ia menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun dengan cepat, supaya kegiatan ini akan cepat selesai.

Naruto merasa akan kembali memuntahkan Sperma miliknya di dalam Vagina Xenovia. Disaat yang bersamaan, kedua gadis yang masih menduduki tubuh Naruto itu merasa akan memuntahkan cairan cinta mereka. "Papahhh….!" Dimulai dari Asia yang membanjiri perut kekar Naruto dengan cairan miliknya.

Dilanjutkan dengan Xenovia yang mendesah keras akibat orgasme kedua miliknya. Sama seperti Xenovia, Naruto memuntahkan spermanya ke dalam vagina Xenovia, ia menancapkan penisnya sampai ke ujung Rahim Xenovia.

"Ugh! Aku sangat lemas sekarang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sinar mentari mulai menyeruak masuk ke kediaman Uzumaki. Asia masih terlelap di dalam tidurnya di atas sofa keluarga, sementara itu Xenovia memasak sarapan pagi.

"Xenovia- _chan,_ kau bisa memasak juga?"

"Jangan remehkan aku, _sensei_."

Naruto tersenyum, kemudian berjalan ke sofa keluarga. Ia bisa melihat wajah tidur Asia yang tentram, pria itu ragu untuk membangunkan malaikat kecilnya itu, dengan pelan Naruto menyibak selimut berwarna hijau itu, dan menampilkan tubuh telanjang Asia.

Seringai menghiasi wajah Naruto, bagian bawah Naruto sudah tegang sejak ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Dengan hati-hati, ia membuka kedua paha putih Asia, kemudian mengarahkan penis besar Naruto ke dalam vagina Asia.

"Jangan bangun… jangan bangun…" Sedikit demi sedikit, Naruto memasukkan penisnya ke dalam vagina Asia. "Ugh!"

"A…aaa…" Asia berguman di dalam tidurnya. Sementara itu Naruto masih berusaha untuk memasukkan penisnya ke dalam vagina Asia. Gadis itu sendiri merasakan sesak di bagian bawahnya, kedua mata _emerald_ -nya terbuka. "Pa-pa-Papa!? Le-lepaskan! Pergi dari hadapanku sialan!?"

"Oh maaf, aku membangunkanmu? Tapi aku belum keluar, tunggu aku sampai keluar, dan aku akan pergi." Naruto terus mendorong pinggulnya keluar masuk, ia sangat menikmati bagaimana gesekan antara penisnya dengan vagina Asia. Pria itu tidak memperdulikan ocehan Asia. "Sebentar lagi…"

"Chepaat…Papah… ahhnn…"

Saat Naruto menikmati kegiatannya, Xenovia pun muncul di belakangnya sambil menempelkan dada besarnya yang sudah telanjang ke punggung polos pria itu, gadis itu menggesek dadanya naik turun. "Uhhh, _sensei_ , masih pagi loh…" ujar Xenovia dengan suara sensualnya. Gadis itu langsung mencium bibir Naruto, keduanya bersilat lidah secara bersama.

Naruto pun menarik kembali wajahnya, ia bisa menatap Xenovia yang sudah terangsang sekarang. "Masakannya sudah selesai?"

"Hm? Masakan yang mana? Sarapanku adalah ini…" Xenovia langsung mengeluarkan penis Naruto dari dalam vagina Asia, ia mengocok penis tersebut dengan cepat.

"Ahh… Xeno-Xenovia- _chan…_ kau terlalu cepat."

"Hehe, lebih baik begini…"

Seakan tidak mau kalah, Asia mengubah posisinya. Wajahnya sekarang tepat berada di depan penis Naruto, gadis itu langsung melahap penis besar itu. Sesekali ia meremas kecil buah zakar Naruto.

"Ah, sial… aku diperkosa…" Xenovia tersenyum, kemudian kembali mencium Naruto sembari dirinya terus mengocok penis Naruto. "Tu-tunggu, aku… keluar… Sial!"

Asia sangat terkejut dengan sperma Naruto, ia tidak siap untuk menelan semua sperma itu. Ia kemudian menelan semua cairan sperma itu ke dalam tenggorokkanya. "Kau bodoh! Kenapa kau keluar dahulu!?"

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak kuat menahannya."

Xenovia melepaskan penis Naruto. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju Asia, dengan sekali gerak, Asia sudah tergeletak kembali di atas sofa. Gadis berambut biru itu menindih tubuh mungil Asia, dada mereka bersentuhan, dan Asia dibuat mendesah olehnya.

"Sekarang. _Sensei,_ mau pilih yang mana?" Xenovia membuka kedua pahanya lebar-lebar, bersamaan dengan kedua paha putih Asia yang terbuka. "Mana yang mau dimasukkan, _sensei_?"

"…Xenovia- _chan_ atau diriku, Papah? Cepat pilih."

Naruto menyeringai saat mendengar permintaan keduanya. Ia tidak akan bingung memilih yang mana dulu untuk dimasuki oleh penisnya. "Ah, aku jadi bingung sekarang."

"Hm? Memang kenapa?" kedua gadis itu bertanya bersamaan.

"Karena kalian sangat menggoda sekali bagiku." Seringai Naruto bertambah saat ia mengucapkan itu. "Persiapkan diri kalian."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Chapter 4 sudah selesai! Bagaimana? Kurang hot? Kalau kurang, kalian bisa membacanya sambil menyalakan kompor. '-')b

Okey, Chapter besok adalah Final. Karena mungkin hubungan Naruto, dan Asia sudah tercium oleh Sirzech. Ah, palingan Sirzech takut untuk melaporkan hal itu. Lalu, Xenovia yang notabenya adalah pacar dari Kiba Inuzuka—guru di Konoha Gakuen. Mungkin bersifat NTR. Saya sendiri enggak tahu. '-')

Kay! Besok final! Saya mau melanjutkan Hiatus sementara saya setelah Chapter 5!

 _Shinn Out! Adios!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto & High School DxD bukan punya saya.**

 **Warning: Lemon, Tsundere!Asia, kata kotor? Entahlah, Incest, OOC, Au, Typo, dan masih banyak lagi.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Asia x Xenovia.**

 **Rating: M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Papa Mesum!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter Final! I Love You Asia, Xenovia!**

 **Enjoy it!**

"Asia, pekerjaan rumah yang aku berikan kemarin sudah kau kerjakan?" Tanya Naruto yang sekarang ini sedang berjalan di belakang Asia dan Xenovia. "Dari tampangmu, sepertinya kau lupa untuk mengerjakannya?"

Asia berkeringat dingin mendengar penuturan Papanya. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Xenovia, "Xenovia- _chan_ , aku minta tolong. Pinjamkan buku catatan itu, aku akan menyalinnya!"

Naruto menyeringai mendengar bisikan Asia kepada Xenovia. Ia pun mendekati Asia sembari salah satu tangannya meremas kecil pantat Asia. "Hoo, kau mau menyalin pekerjaan milik Xenovia- _chan_?"

"Ti-tidak… ahnn… Le-lepaskann…"

Naruto menyeringai sesaat, kemudian ia melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari pantat Asia, tangan Naruto beralih ke dagu Asia. "Oke, Papa maafkan. Tapi kalau kau mengulanginya, 'hukuman' untukmu…" pria itu mengecup sekilas bibir mungil anak gadisnya itu. Lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan Asia yang sedang shock akibat kecupan Naruto.

"Pa-pa-pa-papa! PAPAH SIALAN!" Asia berteriak kencang dan cukup membuat Xenovia tuli untuk sesaat. "Xenovia- _chan_ , ingatkan aku untuk menggigit penis busuknya itu!"

"A-ah, ba-baiklah…"

"Cih, sial…" Asia mulai menggerutu tidak jelas tentang Naruto, sementara itu Xenovia malah melambatkan laju kakinya.

Gadis berambut biru itu sudah berada di belakang Asia, ia menyeringai menatap punggul Asia. "Nah, bersiaplah Asia- _chan_." Gumam Xenovia yang sudah bersiap untuk meremas dada milik Asia. Dengan cepat, Xenovia meremas lembut dada milik Asia. "Hehehe, dadamu akan membesar jika terus diremas."

Yah, untung saja jalanan disekitar sangat sepi. Jadi Xenovia berani untuk meremas dada mungil itu. "Ahh… Xenovia- _chan_ … lephaskhann…"

Xenovia tidak mendengarkan perkataan Asia, ia malah menggigit daun telinga Asia yang sekarang ini sudah sangat merah. "Kau memang lezat, Asia- _chan_ …" bisik Xenovia sembari meniup telinga Asia.

"Cephat! Lepaskan!"

"Oke, oke, aku lepas!" Xenovia tertawa halus melihat wajah merah milik Asia. Ia pun menarik tangan mungil Asia untuk berlari mengikutinya. "Ayo! Kita akan terlambat jika tidak cepat!"

Pagi yang sangat indah di Konoha….

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **..**

 **.**

Jam makan siang, Naruto sekarang berada di atap sekolah. Ia sedang memakan bekalnya yang dibuat oleh Asia—anak kandungnya. Pria it uterus memandangi langit biru yang sama persis dengan iris miliknya.

"Ah, aku harap kau bahagia disana, Shion." Gumam Naruto sambil memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya. Ia tersenyum singkat sambil memandangi langit, pria itu langsung melahap semua isi bekal yang di bawanya dari rumah. "Haahh, masih ada waktu untuk bersantai." Ia menaruh kotak bekalnya disamping, lalu kembali menatap langit cerah.

Sementara Naruto masih menatap langit sambil tidur terlentang, pintu masuk atap pun terbuka, menampilkan seorang gadis berambut biru. Gadis itu menyeringai sesaat melihat Naruto yang mulai terlelap di dalam tidurnya.

Xenovia pun berjalan mendekati Naruto, " _Sensei_ habis makan sepertinya." Ia bergumam lirih menatap wajah tidur dari Naruto. Dengan cepat, ia membuka resleting celana panjang Naruto, kemudian mengeluarkan penis besar milik guru biologi itu. "Walaupun tidur, penis miliknya masih besar seperti ini." Xenovia pun mulai mengocok pelan penis Naruto, sesekali ia menjilati batang besar itu.

Wajah Naruto mulai menunjukkan rangsangan, ia merasakan benda lunak berlendir sedang membasahi penisnya. Iris biru miliknya mulai terbuka, ia bisa melihat kalau sekarang ini Xenovia sedang menjilati setengah dari penis besarnya. "Ba-bagaimana kau bisa kemari!?"

"Hm? Tawdi akuw… puaah! Aku hanya ingin merasakannya lagi, _sensei_ ," balas Xenovia yang kemudian melanjutkan acara menjilati penis Naruto. Satu persatu, kancing seragam Xenovia di lepas, gadis itu mengeluarkan kedua dada besar miliknya. "Pastinya kau akan puas dengan kedua dadaku ini, _sensei_."

Xenovia langsung mengapit penis Naruto dengan dada miliknya, ia menaik turunkan dadanya. "Oh, sial…" Naruto langsung bangun dari tidurnya, ia langsung menarik kedua puting berwarna merah muda itu sambil pinggulnya bergerak naik turun. "Keh! Sebentar lagi… buka mulutmu!" Dengan senang hati, Xenovia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

Naruto terus menyodok penisnya naik turun, bahkan sampai menyentuh mulut Xenovia. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia merasakan cairan yang akan keluar dari penisnya.

"Bersiaplah!" Xenovia menarik kembali dadanya, salah satu tangannya mengocok keras penis Naruto sambil mulutnya menyumpal ujung penis Naruto. "Ahhh! Aku keluar!" Naruto menyemburkan sperma miliknya ke dalam mulut Xenovia. Mau tidak mau, gadis berambut biru itu menelan semua sperma milik Naruto, sebagian dari Sperma itu meluber keluar dari bibir Xenovia.

Gadis itu menelan habis sperma Naruto. "Enak _sensei,"_ ucap Xenovia, bibirnya langsung menyambar bibir Naruto. Gadis berambut biru itu memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto, mereka berdua bersilat lidah.

Sementara itu, kedua tangan Naruto meremas kecil dada besar Xenovia. Pria itu mendorong tubuh Xenovia untuk tidur terlentang di lantai, kemudian Naruto mulai menjilati sebagian wajah Xenovia hingga ia sampai di sekitar payudara Xenovia. Naruto langsung melahap salah satu dari dada besar itu, tangannya yang sedang menganggur mulai memilin puting susu Xenovia.

"Ahhh…. _Sen-sensei!"_

Jilatan Naruto mulai turun hingga sampai di rok pendek milik Xenovia, tangan Naruto menyibak rok tersebut. "Heee, teddy bear, huh?" wajah Xenovia sangat merah sekarang, membuat seringai Naruto bertambah.

"Ja-jangan dilihat!"

Seringai Naruto semakin bertambah, ia menurunkan celana dalam bergambar beruang itu sehingga memperlihatkan vagina kecil milik Xenovia yang mulai mengeluarkan lendir. Pria pirang itu membuang celana dalam Xenovia sembarangan, ia kemudian mengarahkan penisnya ke liang vagina Xenovia. "Sepertinya kau memang ingin sekali dimasuki?"

"…"

"Baik, baik kalau kau tidak mau menjawab," ujar Naruto yang kemudian mendorong penisnya masuk ke dalam vagina Xenovia. Pria itu masih kesulitan memasukkannya, karena Xenovia tidak pernah dimasuki oleh penis sebesar itu. "Ugh! Tidak seperti punya Asia- _chan_ , punyamu lebih sempit! Keh!"

Xenovia hanya diam dengan wajah yang merah menanggapi pernyataan Naruto, gadis itu semakin melebarkan kedua pahanya untuk memudahkan Naruto memasukkan penisnya.

Sementara itu, pintu masuk ke atap kembali terbuka menampilkan seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan tubuh mungil. "Xenovia…- _chan_? PAPAH!?"

Naruto berbalik, kemudian menatap Asia yang sedang berdiri dengan wajah terkejutnya. Pria itu tersenyum, kemudian berkata, "Ah, Asia- _chan_ kau datang juga. Ayo bergabung!"

"Be-bergabung!?" gadis itu kemudian menutup pintu tersebut. "Dasar bodoh! Mana mungkin aku bergabung!?"

Senyum Naruto berubah menjadi seringai, ia kemudian melepas pakaian bagian atas miliknya. "Benar tidak mau bergabung?"

Asia dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya, ia menatap tubuh kekar milik Papanya. "A-a-aku tidak mau!"

"Yahh, sayang sekali. Kita lanjutkan Xenovia- _chan_."

Kemudian Naruto melanjutkan kegiatannya bersama Xenovia, ia melirik sekilas Asia yang sudah duduk di lantai dengan wajah yang merah serta keringat yang keluar di seluruh tubuhnya. "Sepertinya dia terangsang." Naruto terus menggerakkan pinggulnya, sembari ia meremas lembut dada besar milik Xenovia.

" _Sen-sensei…_ ahh…terus…"

"Ck, sempit! Ah aku keluar duluan sepertinya…."

"Cephat… lebih cepat…. Aku mau keluar _sensei!"_

Sesuai dengan permintaan Xenovia, Naruto mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Ia pun merasakan sebuah cairan hangat yang membasahi penisnya, membuat pergerakannya semakin cepat karena licinnya vagina Xenovia. "Keh! Bersiaplah!"

Naruto pun menyemburkan spermanya yang sangat banyak ke dalam vagina Xenovia, sementara tubuh gadis itu melengkung merasakan orgasme-nya yang keluar bersamaan dengan klimaksnya Naruto. Xenovia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam teriakannya.

"Kau… Kau keluar banyak, Xenovia- _chan_."

Pernyataan Naruto hanya di jawab dengan deruan nafas serta wajah merah bahagia milik Xenovia. Naruto pun mencium bibir Xenovia sebelum akhirnya ia menarik kembali penisnya.

Pria pirang itu berdiri kemudian berjalan menuju Asia yang saat ini sudah setengah telanjang. Naruto kembali menunjukkan seringainya kepada Asia, ia segera memeluk Asia. "Sekarang kau dengan senang hati memberikan dirimu kepadaku? Manis sekali."

"A-a-a…"

"Tidak usah dijawab. Kau tahu, aku selalu mencintamu, Asia- _chan_."

Gadis pirang itu seakan mendapatkan serangan jantung, ia tidak menyangka kalau Papa—bejat itu menyatakan perasaannya kepada dirinya. "Ka-kau!?"

"Yep! Kau akan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku—bersama Xenovia tentunya." Asia hanya diam tidak membalas pernyataan Naruto. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan pernyataan yang sangat mendadak itu. "Sekarang, kau harus di hukum karena menyalin pekerjaan rumah milik Xenovia- _chan_."

Naruto mendorong Asia hingga punggung mungil itu hingga menabrak tembok yang berada di samping pintu. Pria itu langsung mencium bibir mungil Asia, sembari kedua tangannya meremas lembut dada Asia.

Asia sendiri membalas ciuman yang diberikan oleh Naruto, kedua tangan Asia mulai menyusuri semua bagian tubuh seksi milik pria itu hingga sampai pada celana panjang yang masih di pakai oleh Naruto.

Gadis itu berinisiatif untuk membuka celana panjang milik Papa-nya, namun kegiatannya itu harus dihentikan ketika Xenovia membuka celana panjang itu terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tidak akan melewatkan hal ini." Xenovia langsung menurunkan celana Naruto sehingga penis besar milik pria itu terbebas dari sangkarnya. Gadis berambut biru itu berdiri sejajar dengan tinggi Naruto, ia langsung memeluknya dari belakang, sembari kedua tangannya meremas penis Naruto. " _Sensei_ kuwalahan di serang oleh dua orang." Xenovia tertawa lirih melihat Naruto yang mulai gelagapan.

Naruto kemudian melepas ciumannya, ia sedikit menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Xenovia. "Sial…. Kau merangsangku lagi, Xenovia- _chan_." Dengan cepat, Naruto melepaskan kedua tangan Xenovia, ia kemudian mengangkat salah satu kaki Asia hingga memperlihatkan celana dalam berwarna putih yang sekarang ini sudah basah akibat lendir dari vagina gadis itu. "Lihat, sudah basah sekali."

Naruto pun menyingkirkan penghalang yang menghalangi lubang vagina Asia, pria itu bisa melihat kalau sekarang ini wajah Asia sudah sangat merah, ia sedikit menyeringai. "Tolong, lakukanlah dengan pelan…"

Naruto mengangguk, ia lalu mengarahkan penisnya untuk masuk ke dalam vagina Asia. Sementara itu, Xenovia masih menggesekkan badannya di punggung lebar Naruto. "Ayolah, cepat masukkan _sensei!"_ Xenovia langsung mendorong masuk penis Naruto ke dalam vagina Asia.

"Ahhhnn…. Xenovia- _chan_!" Asia meneriakkan nama Xenovia, karena gadis berambut biru itu mendorong pinggul itu masuk ke dalam vagina Asia. "Ahnn, kamu jahat…"

"Hahaha, maaf, maaf."

"Oh tidak, aku tidak bisa berhenti Asia- _chan_ …" Naruto menyeringai saat melihat wajah terkejut Asia. "Aku… ahhh, aku akan mempercepat! Bel akan berbunyi sebentar lagi."

Naruto terus mempercepat gerakannya, sementara itu Asia masih mendesah merasakan penis besar Naruto yang masuk ke dalam vagina miliknya. Gadis itu membantu pergerakan Naruto untuk mencapai klimaksnya.

"Papa…. Papa… aku…. Ahhhhh!"

"Ugh!"

Secara bersamaan, keduanya mengeluarkan cairan masing-masing.

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **..**

 **.**

"Uhh… dimana aku?" Tanya Asia entah kepada siapa. Ia melihat sekitarnya, ruangan putih dengan bau obat-obatan yang sedikit menyengat di hidungnya. "Ruangan kesehatan… kenapa aku bisa kesini?"

"Oh, Uzumaki- _kun_? Kau sudah bangun? Tadi Uzumaki- _sensei_ membawamu kemari, katanya kau pingsan saat jam istirahat, jadi dia dan Quarta- _san_ membawamu kemari."

"Inuzuka- _sensei_?"

"Ya. Ada apa?"

"…Ah, tidak. Aku akan kembali tidur." Asia pun kembali meletakkan kepalanya di atas bantal ruangan kesehatan, ia memejamkan matanya untuk kembali tidur.

Orang yang bernama Kiba itu menyeringai melihat murid paling cantik itu kembali tidur. Pria itu berjalan mendekati sang murid, salah satu tangannya mulai meraba-raba paha Asia yang dilindungi oleh selimut.

"Jadi benar kalau kau adalah guru paling bejat di sekolah ini? Kepala sekolah pasti senang dengan berita ini." Sebuah suara mengintrupsi Kiba untuk menghentikan tindakannya itu. "Penis kecilmu tidak akan bisa memuaskan Asia- _chan."_

"U-uzumaki- _sensei_!? A-anda kemari? Ah, maaf. Aku tidak tahu jika anda kemari, _sensei_."

"Sepertinya kau memang harus di hukum, Inuzuka- _sensei_." Kiba sangat terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto, dia ingin sekali membantahnya namun sudah dipotong oleh perkataan Naruto. "Menjadi pacar dari salah satu murid, berhubungan intim dengan salah satu murid, serta melakukan perbuatan senonoh kepada para murid yang masuk ke dalam ruangan ganti."

"Ba-bagaimana—"

"Heh, aku seperti mata-mata yang diam-diam menyelidiki orang yang mencurigakan. Seperti dirimu. Ah, para guru silahkan masuk dan ditindak lanjuti perbuatan tidak senonohnya." Perintah Naruto kepada para guru yang sudah berada di luar ruangan kesehatan itu.

"Ini tidak—ke-kenapa kau!?"

"Maaf, tapi ini sudah konsekuensinya, aku tidak bisa menolong atau membela kelakuanmu."

Inuzuka Kiba pun diseret oleh para guru untuk disidang di ruang kepala sekolah, dan meninggalkan Naruto serta Asia yang ada di ruangan tersebut. "Dan kelakuanmu juga terlalu bejat Papa."

"Haha, mereka saja yang terlalu bodoh."

"Hmph!"

"Hee, ada apa? Kamu marah?" Naruto pun membuka selimut yang dipakai oleh Asia. "Nah, bagaimana kalau kita bermain lagi, Asia- _chan_? Lihat, kau telajang bulat seperti ini, makanya Kiba jadi bernafsu ingin memperkosa dirimu."

"… Tidak lagi, Papa!"

Naruto langsung naik ke atas ranjang, ia sudah menyiapkan penis besarnya itu untuk di masukkan ke dalam vagina Asia. Pria itu membuka lebar-lebar kedua kaki Asia, kemudian mengarahkan penisnya itu di depan vagina Asia. "Aku masih belum puas dengan yang tadi siang."

"Ka-kau kan akan mengajar nanti…"

"Ah, aku sudah memberi mereka tugas, jadi tidak masalah jika aku keluar ruangan untuk sementara. Ugh! Sial, walaupun sudah berkali-kali, tapi masih saja sempit." Naruto mulai mendorong masuk penisnya, ia merasakan betapa sempitnya vagina anak kandungnya itu. Kedua tangannya mulai meremas-remas dada kecil Asia, sementara itu bibir Asia sudah di sumpal oleh bibir Naruto.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto mempercepat gerakannya hingga Asia keluar dua kali, pria itu terus mempercepat tusukannya. "Papah… Papah… Aku… Ahhnn… Aku mencintaimu…"

Naruto tersenyum, kemudian dia menyemburkan banyak Spermanya ke dalam vagina Asia, hingga sperma itu meluber keluar dari vagina asia. "Ya, aku juga sama." Naruto pun mencium mesra Asia seperti Kekasih yang sudah lama tidak bertemu.

Mereka berdua tidak tahu kalau mereka di awasi Xenovia yang melakukan onani di belakang mereka. "Haaah, ayah dan anak sungguh gila."

"Oh, ayolah Xenovia- _chan_." Naruto sedikit melirik Xenovia yang berada di belakangnya. "Kita pulang dan melanjutkan acara kita yang tertunda."

Asia dan Xenovia mengangguk paham, kemudian merapikan pakaian mereka—memakai seragam (Asia). Mereka pun keluar dari ruangan kesehatan untuk mengambil tas yang masih berada di kelas.

Sementara Naruto melihat Kiba dari kejauhan, pria pirang itu menyeringai kejam dengan tertangkapnya Kiba oleh pihak kepolisian. "Yah, selamat atas tertangkapnya dirimu, Inuzuka Kiba."

…

…

…

 **END!**

…

…

…

 **A/N:** Oke, ini Chapter terakhir sebelum saya melanjutkan Fict lain. Lemes saya. Oke, kalau kurang hot langsung lari ke kompor, dan hidupkan kompor. Dijamin bakal Hot.

5 chapter digarap hanya beberapa minggu, dan itu membuat saya pusing! Oke, maaf kalau ada salah-salah kata atau kesalahan yang lain. Saya cuman penulis amatiran yang tidak sengaja mengeluarkan ide seperti ini.

Yak segitu saja. Kalau kurang hot, ikuti saranku tadi!

 _Shinn Out! Adios! Ah, saya rindu dengan kasur dan guling manusia yang ada di kamar._


End file.
